


Plushie Love

by NovaRain



Series: Inspired by Writers [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: FrostIron Plushies. Inspired by the fanfic STARSdidathing gifted me called, “My Little Iron Man." I feel amazingly blessed she was so generous to write a story for me :’)This simple colored line art is based off a scene in the fic. As you can see, Loki isn’t exactly…impressed with the plushies.





	Plushie Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Little Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678658) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> FrostIron Plushies. Inspired by the fanfic STARSdidathing gifted me called, “My Little Iron Man." I feel amazingly blessed she was so generous to write a story for me :’) 
> 
> This simple colored line art is based off a scene in the fic. As you can see, Loki isn’t exactly…impressed with the plushies.


End file.
